Pool
Pool is a sport in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. Two players can play pool and either player wins. The main goal is to pot all of the balls of whatever set the player is going for (spots or stripes) and then pocket the eight ball to win. The only pool game played in GTA is 8-Ball. 9-Ball and such games as killer are never played. GTA San Andreas Starting the game In GTA San Andreas, CJ can challenge any person at a bar who is holding a pool cue to a game of pool. A wager can be placed, with maximum wager being $1000. CJ then begins to play pool with him. If CJ wins the game, he wins whatever he'd wagered at the beginning of the game. If he loses or quits, he loses the money he wagered. In any instance, CJ gets a pool cue, which replaces whatever melee weapon he'd had. It is possible to retrieve the wagered money by killing the challenger. The player can compete against another player using a second controller, but no money can be wagered. How to play CJ breaks. Whoever sinks a ball first gets that pattern, stripes or solids, and the other player gets the opposite. The turn is lost on the following occasions: * A player pockets the wrong type of ball. * A player scratches (pockets the white cue ball). * A player misses all of the balls. * A player hits a ball, but it doesn't hit the rail. * A player hits the wrong type of ball first. If a player scratches, the other player can put the cue ball anywhere on the table before shooting. Beta In the beta version of GTA San Andreas the pool tables was originaly going to be painted green, not blue, and there was going to be a pool table in Madd Dogg's mansion. Winning / losing The game is won under the following conditions: * The player pockets all of their striped/colored balls, then pockets the 8-Ball, before their opponent. * The opponent accidentally pockets the 8-Ball before they have pocketed all of their striped/coloured balls. The game is lost under the following conditions: * The opponent pockets all of their striped/colored balls, then pockets the 8-Ball, before the player. * The player accidentally pockets the 8-Ball before they have pocketed all of their striped/coloured balls. * The player successfully pockets the 8-Ball after pocketing all of their striped/colored balls, but also pockets the white cue ball in the same shot. Glitch * Go to a place where you can play pool. If you shoot the pool player in the head and kill him, he will still be active like if he wasn't dead (he will lift his hands). Although, he dies 2 or 3 seconds later. * Sometimes, if you shoot any kind of ball at the table it will roll so fast that if you go near it it may damage or kill you Locations *Lil' Probe'Inn in Bone County *Misty's in Garcia, San Fierro *Casino Floor in Las Venturas *Ten Green Bottles in Grove Street in Ganton, Los Santos *The Craw Bar in Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas. GTA IV Overview at the Homebrew Cafe in GTA IV.]] Pool can be played against friends, or against a competitor when not being accompanied by a friend. The player may not wager money. Rules The rules are the same as in GTA San Andreas. However, there are a few new items: * If the ball jumps off the table, the offending player loses a turn. * If the 8-ball jumps off the table, the game is lost. * If you pocket a ball or balls on the break, you can continue with your choice of stripes or solids, regardless of the ball type you pocketed. The same is true if the first shot when you pot any balls include both types of ball. * If you pocket the 8-ball on the break (the first shot of the game), you win. Glitch There is a glitch when playing the game on the Xbox 360. If you miss a shot, press LB before the opponent's turn. Then press A to get back into the game (pressing LB again will forfeit the game). The opponent will hit either your or their ball and will foul for hitting the wrong color ball, even if it's theirs. It'll then be your turn, and you're allowed to position the cue ball. As in GTA San Andreas, the pool cue is obtainable as a weapon in The Lost and Damned after completing a round of pool. Video GTA IV ' ' Locations 'GTA IV' *In the Homebrew Cafe. *In Playboy X's Penthouse. *At the Lost MC Clubhouse, in the episodes only. Category:Sports Category:Gambling Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Minigames Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features